Sickness
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Dib learns that not all bad things lead to good. Darkfic MaybeZaDR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: God owns it all. By God it means Jhonen Vasquez.

Title: Sickness

Summary: Dib learns that not all bad things lead to good. Dark-fic MaybeZaDR

Warnings: (Maybe)Yaoi Cussing (Kinda)OOC Angst(?) Dark-fic SporadicUpdates

Couple: There may be some form of ZaDR later on.

Inspired By: ONLY the BEST song in the WURLD. 'Down with the Sickness' By Disturbed. :bows down and worships:

Comments: Rah is going to help it write this (Only she doesn't know that yet) occasionally and play the role of Diblet for it (Cause she loves it) because she's a better Angsty-Dib-thing. :purrs: But the first chap it is going to write it's self. Cause it is INSPIRED. GASP

Note: Sorry short first chap, just introducing the setting and some of the story-line. Promise most chap's 'ill be at LEAST 10 pages long after this. Kay?

----------

When Senses Fail

----------

_Can you feel that?  
__Aw, shit._

Nothing

Is what Dib woke too.

Absolutely Nothing

No sounds.

No light.

No smells.

Nothing

He gasped and made a move to clutch his stomach only to find that he was tied.

He panicked.

It seemed sensible at the moment.

"Well, well."

He froze, the voice was familiar, but why?

"You've finally woken Dib-Shit?"

He bristled at the insult unconsciously, still trying to place the voice with a face.

"Do you ache?"

It all hit him, the Pain, at once, knocking his breath away and making him struggle against his bonds.

An another voice spoke -it couldn't be his own, it was much too raspy too deep too animalistic-

"Where are you Zim. Show your face or are you going to keep hiding like a coward."

A chuckle vibrated around his and a yellow light flicked on.

"Big words for somewha- no some_thing_ that's tied up."

He blinked at the sudden onslaught of light.

Zim cackled and he walked towards Dib, seemingly directly from the light itself.

"How is my cuddly little experiment doing today, hmm? Does it remember who it is yet, or what planet it's on?" The voice was condescending and aggravated, as if he had asked these question more than a few times.

Dib growled hatefully. Again, it was animalistic, too much so the be human.

"I'm Dib and I'm on Earth now let me the fuck go ZIM or I'll rip your fucking head off."

Zim cackled. "Poor, poor delusional earth-beast. Ha!" Zim lifted a hand and wiggled his claws at Dib. "It's funny how true that statement is now." Zim stepped forward, both hands going behind his back. "Still seems you remember nothing? Oh, but I wanted to see you scream in pain upon remembering." Zim sent Dib a thoughtful look, red eyes blinking slowly as his lips twisted up into a grin. "You did the first time." His eyes flashed, different colors dancing within the red. "The pain you were in. The delicious pain."

Another growl echoed throughout the room and Dib pulled fiercely at the chains, back arching, legs straining, arms pulling. Then, a snap, loud and echoing throughout the room and Zim's laugher followed. A dark, cruel, amused laugh that seeped into Dib's skin and made him thrash harder. Another snap. Than another. And another.

Dib leapt to his feet and crouched, one hand placed on the floor between his spread knees the other out to the side balancing him. "What are you talking about?" He tried to think back, tried to see through the haze he just noticed was there, but the last thing he remembered was he was spying on the Irken from his roof. "Where am I?" He shifted, one leg moving out and his arm dropped beside him.

Another step and Zim was towering over Dib. "My, my. Where are we indeed." His grin was still there and the light coming from behind him shadowed his face. "I have no idea my little pet. We could be anywhere." Zim crouched, his knee hitting Dib's. "Anywhere." He leaned his elbows on his legs and leaned forward. "And you don't even know it." Zim lifted a clawed hand to his mouth in mock surprise. "Well, I guess you do now."

Dib bolted. Jumping to his feet and stumbling from the room, Zim's laughter following him. He almost ran into a sliding door and slipped past, speeding up and crashing roughly into a wall. He nearly fell but kept his footing, desperate to make sense of it all. Dib's mind barely registered that he was running faster then he ever had before and that the floor seems a little farther away then normal but ignored it. It wasn't important right now.

Dim lights lit his path, blinking on when he came by then blinking back out. He noticed a small flash of light above and darted into the room.

The weak yellowish light wasn't able to keep up with him and he stood in darkness for a moment, squinting. Then it was on and Dib fell back in horror.

Dib sank against the wall behind him and his breathing grew erratic, not able to believe what he was seeing.

He was staring in a mirror, but what he saw couldn't be him.

It just couldn't.

He fell to his knees, staring blankly at the wall.

"Ah," A voice said from beside him. "I see you found the only mirror on the ship." A chuckle and Zim's hand flicked Dib on the nose. "I fixed you up real nice, don't you agree?" Zim's claws trailed up Dib's face and lightly traced the scar. "And then you had to go and hurt yourself, after all my hard work to fix you. You're a very unthankful beast."

Dib didn't move at all, just let the Irken's words pass over him. His own hand rose to where Zim's claws were, brushing them in his own search. "How?" He turned and looked at Zim. "How- . . –What happened? How did I get scarred?" He paused and stood shakily, looking back in the mirror. "And my eyes." He passed fingers first over his right eye, the gold was gone and replaced with a blood red. "How can I still see?" Dib blinked slowly before brushing his fingers over the 'X' shaped scar across his pitch black left eye.

Zim crossed his arms, looking in the mirror as well. "Your eyes. . . They were damaged. I had to fix them. But in the process they turned red, then, when you woke you went crazy and tried to claw your left one out. The machines you were hooked up too at the time saved it but." A waved a hand lazily. "It turned like it is," He prodded Dib in the arm. "You almost cost your self your left eye." Zim chuckled, claw tapping the patch over his left eye. "Almost like I cost myself MY left eye." Zim stuck his tongue out.

"I. . . tried to claw my own EYE out?" Dib looked at Zim. "Why did my eye's get in the first place?" Looking back in the mirror he noticed another scar running over his right should and across his chest. "Where did this come from?" He motioned to it.

Zim stepped out of the little room. "Figure it out yourself. You did once, but this time I won't save your life. Understand that now Dib." He put his arms behind his back and waltzed down the hall. "Hungry my pet?"

Dib trailed his fingers over the mirror then stared at them. They were like Zim's now, the ends were hardened and came to a point. "Zim? What about my hands?" He glanced around the room before running after the Alien. "What did you do to me?"

Zim sighed heavily and stopped, waiting for Dib to catch up. "When I had to fix you, I hooked my Pak to you because the ship we're on right now doesn't have any information on the human body, it doesn't know what to look for." He paused and looked at the wires running along the ceiling curiously. "Well, it does now but it wasn't helpful then. . . So, I made you Pak 'accessible', if I may, but while my Pak diagnosed you, it also tried to fix you. This is the reason why your eyes turned red; it was trying to input my data into you." He started walking again, still not looking to the other. "Your 'fingers' were also changed, you have better hearing, sight, and your height increased." Zim spared Dib a glance, and added; "Sadly."

"I'm. . . Pak accessible?" Dib reached behind him self and his fingers –claws- hit metal.

"Yes." Zim turned a corner, "But you don't need to HAVE to have one, like I do. I can remove mine for a few moments at a time but never for extended periods on time." Zim reached out and lazily tapped on a keypad. "You could say my Pak is my soul. Once I 'die' they could have my Pak fitted into a smeet and I would be 'reborn'." A door slipped open to their right and Zim went through. "It's not a very common thing to do, and usually the pervious information in locked away until the Pak deems the Irken is ready to receive it."

Dib walked in front of Zim and forced the Irken to stop. "Why are you telling me this? We're enemy's." Dib narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? You're not making since."

Zim didn't look at Dib and a sad smile tweaked his lips. "Cause, DIB." He pushed past the human and a cabinet opened in front of him. "We're the only ones left now." He grabbed a bag of chips and looked behind him. "Want some?"

"What do you mean 'only ones left now'?" Dib glared, ignoring the offer of food.

Zim opened the bag and walked past Dib and sat in a nearby chair. "I meant what I said." He munched on a chip noisily. "But, I don't feel like explaining it to you, so when you figure it out, get back to me." He ate another chip happily. "Now, would you like something to eat?"

----------

Lame ending. Sorry.

I was tempted to have Zim explain everything to Dib but I decided to torture Dib instead.

/GLEE/

Yep.

Please stay with me. This WILL get better, I promise.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Sickness

Summary: Dib learns something he wasn't suppose to.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: ZaDR, maybe, I'm not sure yet.

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Nothing, I Srsly don't want to write this But I am. :D Cause I'm still faithful to my readers.

Comments: Will most indefinitely be short, writing it all today.

----------

New Scenes

----------

Dib woke with a jolt, eyes wide, sweat sliding down his face, breathing erratic.

Dear God what was that?

Slowly, he pried his fingers loose for their death grip on his sheets and stared down at them.

So it wasn't a dream.

He looked away, and glanced around the room and realized something. He could make everything out clearly, as if a light was on, but, the best he could tell, everything was powered down, no lights were on.

Idly, he reached up to scratch at his face. With a small cry, he turned around to see who was attacking him. No one was there.

He glanced around again, if there wasn't anyone, who had scratched him?

Oh, right.

His hand rose again and he studied it, feeling slightly sick at the sight of blood on the tips of their pointed ends.

Dropping it again, he stood.

Stretching, he groaned softly, loving that he heard his back popping.

He sagged slightly and rotated neck. Then, he started off.

It seemed, that from what the stupid alien had said, that they were going to be on this thing for a while, may as well get used to his surroundings.

Wandering out into the hallway, lights flickered on near his feet. Picking a direction at random he started down it, going through every doorway he could find, then, upon hitting and dead end, he turned around and started the other direction.

The second way he went had other paths detouring from the one he was on, but he decided he would take those later.

Then, he came to a door that would open when he hit the button. Studying it, he realized that it had a pass code.

Hmm, that's interesting.

Using the skills he learning long ago, he had the door sliding open within moments.

He wished he had just let it alone.

Stumbling back, his hand met his mouth and he tried not to throw up. After a moment of nauseous staring, the door slid back closed.

His legs weakened and soon he was on the ground, still staring.

Dear God, what had happened in there?

The whole room was bathed in blood, puddles where still pooled on the ground, meaning that what ever had happened it hadn't been that long ago.

He wasn't the kind of person to get queasy at the sight of blood, but. . . So much of it in one place? That's just. . . . He couldn't even find the words.

Picking himself up, he wandered away, he suddenly wasn't up to looking around, maybe he'd just go crawl back in bed and sleep some more.

-----

Clacking his claws against his monitor, he made a soft noise.

Dib had seen it.

Now he was going to be asking _questions_ about it.

Zim wouldn't have that.

----------

Ugh, I'm so sorry. I did this chap by myself, starting next chap, Rah is going to be helping me. Thankfully, she'll actually have Dib exactly where I want him, she doesn't know anything about the story either. :D

I wonder what Zim is hiding :3

Srsyl, I wonder. XD

Again, sorry for the short chapter.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
